Despedida de Nós Dois
by Noah Black
Summary: Teddy necessitava de Dominique - e ela não necessitava de ninguém". TedL/DomW


_Teddy necessitava de Dominique - e ela não necessitava de ninguém. _

_**Despedida de Nós Dois**_

por Noah Black.

_Sei lá se o que me deu foi dado_

_Sei lá se o que me deu já é meu_

_ Sei lá se o que me deu foi dado ou se é seu._

O Teatro Mágico - Sobre Tanta Falta.

Teddy debruçou ao lado dela e sorriu.

- Você vai mesmo para Harpias no final do verão?

Dominique jogou para cima o pedregulho com que há muito vinha brincando entre os dedos, pegando-o logo em seguida.

- Humhum – murmurou, sem olhar para o Lupin.

Tudo o que ele via era como a cor dos cabelos da cunhada contrastava violentamente contra o verde extremo da grama, mesmo sendo verão. E como sua pele conseguia ser puritana e seus olhos tão diferentes dos demais orbes daquela família.

- E você vai ficar quanto tempo?

Os seus olhos eram cianos. Nem azuis e nem verdes. Nem pai, nem mãe. Eram tão únicos como as cores que ele conseguia reproduzir em seu cabelo. E, mesmo gostando muito do verde-garrafa e do turquesa, não conseguia controlar aquela vontade louca de escurecer os fios o máximo que podia.

E assim eles estavam agora.

- Não sei. Eles apresentaram contrato por três temporadas.

Há muito tempo eles pararam de brigar – na verdade, há dois anos.

Muita coisa mudou desde os quinze anos dela. Muita coisa foi modificada desde que ela ficou dois anos sem ver a família.

- E você vai agüentar ficar tanto tempo longe?

Pela primeira vez ela o encarou.

- Eu vou, _Lupin_. – E colocou o pedregulho sobre a cabeça negra do cunhado.

Teddy mexeu a cabeça só para ouvi-la rir por causa da pedra que caíra sobre seu peito, aproximou-se de seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe levemente o lóbulo e sussurrando:

- E como a gente fica, _Nic_?

Dominique virou o rosto e sentiu a respiração dele muito próxima de si e aquele cheiro tão típico dele. _O perfume dele._

Quando aquela brincadeira começou entre eles não se sabia, mas era mais que uma diversão, algo além de uma proibição. Teddy podia sentir aquilo dentro do peito, aquele desconforto que a sua loura enferrujada lhe causava só pelo fato de estar perto dela.

E Dominique nunca esteve tão perto como estava agora, tão disposta a deixá-lo beijá-la, tão propícia aos mais secretos desejos dele como se permitia estar agora. Ou assim ele queria acreditar.

Teddy pousou a mão sobre o rosto dela e massageou os lábios cereja com o polegar. E o fez até ela prensar o dedo entre os dentes, devagar.

Os olhos cinza dentro dos cianos. Olhos cinza somente para ela, somente para a Weasley que ele amava. Um Black somente para quem desejava ele assim. E Dominique o desejava assim - e somente assim.

- A gente fica aqui, Ted. - Ela trouxe o rosto dele para mais perto do seu com as mãos, roçando, sem pressa, seus lábios nos dele. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, puxando-o consigo, presos entre os dentes, para depois depositar breves beijos pela boca masculina.

Teddy envolveu sua cintura com os braços e os dois rolaram um pouco pela grama, entre beijos e pequenos sorrisos, até Dominique parar em cima dele.

Os cabelos desciam pelos braços e esparramavam sobre o tórax de Teddy enquanto o Sol reluzia-se sobre os incontáveis fios louros dela. Sua boca estava mais vermelha, mais sedutora.

- Já estamos no fim do verão. - Sussurrou após capturar a boca dela mais uma vez.

Dominique foi colocada deitada no chão e Teddy pôs-se sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não sufocá-la com o seu peso. As mãos de Nic corriam pelos braços trabalhados do atual _beater_ dos Puddlemere United ao mesmo tempo em que suas bocas moviam-se uma contra outra.

Teddy tinha pressa, tinha necessidade, tinha _fome_ da mornidão da língua de Dominique.

As mãos dele já atravessavam sedentas o limite da blusa roxa dela quando Nic se afastou.

- O que foi? - Perguntou, sem entender aquela expressão dentro de seus olhos.

- Eu vou embora amanhã.

Dominique podia sentir o coração de Teddy bater violentamente contra o peito e seu sangue ruborizar toda a extensão de sua pele. E tudo o que Teddy pôde fazer foi beijá-la ainda mais, sem se importar se a machucava com sua voracidade ou se estava expondo-os demais com aquela urgência em tê-la para si só mais uma vez.

Nic forçou-o a rolar, ficando por cima dele. Sentada sobre o quadril dele, afrouxou o cós das calças e deslizou, por debaixo da camiseta, os delgados dedos alvos pela extensão delineada do abdômen do Lupin. Inclinou-se sobre ele, deixando que os cabelos tampassem todo campo de visão do amante, e beijou-o ternamente.

Era nesses atos repentinos que Teddy achava que se enganara profundamente com Victoire e Dominique. O que sentia pela primogênita de Willian era no máximo um extremo carinho, e o que sentia por Dominique era mais que paixão enlouquecedora.

Ele sabia que estava se ferindo cada vez mais profundo toda vez que se rendia ao natural encanto da cunhada, pois Dominique era inexorável. Mas não tinha forças para lutar contra aquela dor.

Ela era mais que ele e ele necessitava dela.

A mão dela escapou para dentro de suas calças e um descomunal fervor percorreu seu corpo _inteiro_. Talvez fosse a preocupação de serem pegos, por estarem no jardim da casa de padrinho ou por estar traindo Vic com a única pessoa que o repudiava até então.

Junto com os dedos, Dominique movimentava-se sobre o quadril dele e Teddy sentia que em breve romper-se-ia.

- Nic... - Ele sabia que ela não gostava daquele apelido, mas agora ela era Nic - um ser sem qualquer muralha ou vergonha. Ela era puramente _Nic._ - Eu... vou... AH! - Um gemido oco foi abafado pelos lábios dela.

Ela intensificava sua dança e Teddy sabia que iria se partir ao meio. Aquilo tudo lhe doía. Dominique não o amava. Dominique não precisava dele.

_A cor complementar do ciano é o vermelho._ Ela se completava sozinha - e, às vezes, parecia nem precisar de si mesma.

Algo crescia em seu ímpeto e tudo o que via eram cabelos louros e ruivos e dois pontos de ciano. Duas fontes de luz primária; duas aquamarines. E ela parou no exato momento.

- Essa é a nossa despedida, não é? - Concentrara toda sua energia para dizer aquilo enquanto os olhos dela percorriam toda a extensão de seu rosto.

Dominique meneou a cabeça, infimamente, para cima e para baixo. Os lábios inchados, extremamente avermelhados, mais epicureus. Estava sem expressão - nem de saudade e nem de alegria.

- Fuja comigo, Nic. - Teddy recolheu todos os fios de cabelo da loura enferrujada e os ajuntou na parte de trás da cabeça dela. - Fuja e eu vou cuidar de você.

Dominique ainda sentia a excitação de Teddy sob si, mas sabia que logo passaria. Afinal, tudo é perene. Tesão, dias, noites, aniversários e paixões. E a paixão de Teddy passaria, porque só havia aquilo para acabar entre eles.

- A gente ainda está aqui, Lupin. - Houve uma extensa pausa entre os dois, e ele até tentara dizer algo, mas ela adiantou-se. - E o seu padrinho também.

Teddy olhou furtivo para o lado e viu a figura imperadora de Harry, de braços cruzados e, depois, uma Victoire chorosa.

- Eu já vou fugir e você deve fazer o mesmo.

- _NÃO!!_ - Não sabia de onde aquele grito nascera, mas ele já havia escapado de sua garganta. - A gente pode ficar junto, a gente pode dar certo, Dominique. _A gente vai dar certo._

Gostava tanto de Dominique que odiava quando ela voltava a ser Dominique. Nic era tão mais maleável e amorosa, tão mais sonhadora e quente. Dominique também era quente, mas não amava.

- Teddy... - Ela deslizou os dedos pelos contornos do rosto dele. - Você sabe que isso daqui é brincadeira e a gente sempre soube que as conseqüências seriam reais. Estou fugindo na mesma moeda em que meus pais me obrigaram a fugir.

Lupin não gostava de lembrar do momento mais delicado que a família Weasley passara e, tão menos, de saber que Dominique fora mandada para Romênia _em férias_ por estar enlouquecendo os pais. _Literalmente._

- Eu... - tinha de falar. - Dominique, eu a -- amo você. Eu preciso de você.

Mas ela apenas se levantou de cima dele, arrumando a blusa e começou a caminhar em direção ao tio.

- _DOMINIQUEEEEEEEEEE!! - _Gritou, ainda deitado sobre o gramado, com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Eles já não estavam mais ali - e ela _nunca_ esteve.

* * *

Agradeço à Penny Babi Prince pela ótima betagem e estou a pensar se é mesmo escrever aqui os devidos agradecimentos à Morgana Onirica por me apoiar nessa loucura singular que Dominique Weasley se tornou para mim e por me incentiver a nunca dar uma pausa nisso. Não... talvez não seja.

Reviews são bem-vindas e espero que tenham gostado desse casal inusitado que eu montei.


End file.
